Morning Kicks
by Jelz
Summary: Shounen ai.Short one shot about Riku and Sora's daily morning routine. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts sigh 

            Hello again! Jelz here with another Riku/Sora one shot! This one is longer than my last one but I don't think it's as sweet… but its okay because I think I was going for…cute maybe. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

**Morning Kicks**

            It was such a comfortable bed even if there was barely enough room to move. So soft and warm with its many pillows and fluffy blankets. Riku buried himself deeper in the covers.

_I wish my bed were like this._

"Riku."

            Riku let out a content sigh and smiled a bit as he cuddled closer to the boy next to him. No bed could compare to Sora's bed. The comfort of it was simply amazing. Riku slept best in Sora's bed.

"Riku."

            His voice sounded slightly irritated. Riku almost considered getting up. _Almost._ Riku let out a quiet 'shh' before sighing again.

"Riku."

_He's starting to whine already._

Sora began to shift, possible trying to get away, but Riku tightened his grip around his waist and kissed his cheek softly.

"Riku, you're doing it again."

_It's 'cause I love you._

Sora struggled and squirmed some more but couldn't escape.

"Cone on Riku! I have to go to the bathroom."

            Riku let out a yawn before rolling over, bringing Sora with him. In the process his legs tangled with Sora's and he pulled him closer.

"I'm not your damn stuffed animal Riku." Sora growled. "Let go!" Sora tried again to break free from Riku's grasp.

            Riku smiled and opened one eye to peer at Sora. Sora, whose hair was messier than normal from their sleep, normally friendly blue eyes showing mild anger at Riku's playfulness, and lower lip protruding slightly into a pout, merely stared back. Sora was always grumpy in the morning. Riku leaned in to give him a good morning kiss only to yelp in surprise and draw back quickly, bringing one hand to his mouth. The moment Riku let go Sora jumped out of the bed, obviously happy to get away.

Riku sat up. "Why the hell did you bite me?"

"You wouldn't let go of me!" Sora countered.

            Sora stuck his tongue out and made a break for the bathroom, Riku following closely behind. When Sora made it to the bathroom, he waited until Riku was almost at the door before slamming it shut in his face, the sound echoing through the quiet house. Sora locked the door and listened to Riku's banging and angry shouts before chuckling to himself and doing what he originally went in there to do.

            Once finished Sora cracked the door open just enough so he could see Riku standing in the hallway looking angry with his arms folded across his chest.

"Did you want to get in here?" Sora asked sweetly.

Riku put his face in the space the open door made. "I'm mad at you."

Sora gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"So now you want to kiss? Let me in there."

Sora grinned and braced himself for what would come next. "No."

            Riku threw his weight against the door with enough force to knock Sora to the ground, his head landing a few inches away from the bathtub.

"One day you're going to hit your head on the tub."

"Hasn't happened yet." Riku shook his head.

"My mom is going to yell at us again for making so much noise, you know?" Sora said as he held his arms out.

Riku shrugged. "You started it. Besides, shouldn't she be used to it by now? We've been doing it all week." He went to lie in Sora's arms and rolled over so Sora was on top of him.

Sora yawned. "Want to go back to sleep now?"

Riku gave Sora a squeeze. "Good night."

            Less than an hour later, when Sora's mother walked past the bathroom, she noticed both boys lying on the floor in some indescribable position, and sighed. Once again the boys managed to wake everyone up and then, to make matters worse, fall asleep in one of the most needed rooms in the house. She knew she should wake them up, but instead she simply closed the door and walked away. Later when she dropped Riku off at his place, Sora would be going with him, and for a whole week she'd be able to rest peacefully while Riku's parents dealt with the boys.

Owari

            Ehh…Well… It started out like I planned, but didn't end like I wanted it to. I wasn't able to write what I was thinking the way I wanted to write it so I settled for the next thing that came to mind. That's it Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think. Jelz


End file.
